


pushing it

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Frottage, Gags, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muzzles, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but technically it IS penetrative, oh well this fic is a mess here you go haha, sentient flight suit au, technically it's makeup sex but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Keith and Lance can't stop fighting after missions because they don't know how to work their problems out with each other. Luckily, the red and blue lions love helping. If you count manipulating their paladin's body suits and making them have sex as helping... then yeah, they're helping a whole lot.





	pushing it

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said: Perhaps to go off your sentient suit AU maybe one day Lance and Keith were having a bit of a spat, and their lions got sick of it. So, what if while they're in the same hangar their lions are in all of a sudden their pressed together.  
> Like Lance pressed against Keith, and their suits stick together. All of a sudden they both go to the floor with Keith bending over Lance. While technically there wouldn't be any penetrating but the suits can certainly make it seem that way, right?~  
> And maybe as a little extra they'd both be gagged? Y'know, just in case they get too loud~ heavens forbid anyone come in to try and interrupt their fun /)u//v//u(\

“It’s _your_ fault we fell!” Keith yells, whirling on the blue paladin now that they’re alone. Lance had followed Keith back to Red’s hangar.

“If you had just hit the stupid alien while you had the chance I wouldn’t have had to cover your ass!” Lance gets into Keith’s space, finger digging into his sternum with hard jabs to make a point.

It’s here that maybe the metaphor of poking the bear becomes a bit literal, though neither of them come to see it.

Keith glares at Lance and smacks his hand away hard, seething behind his teeth. Keith’s fists are clenched by his sides in an attempt to keep control of himself. _Patience yields focus._ Patience also yields no broken noses.

“I can’t just _magically_ teleport to another place, Lance! What the hell do you want me to do?!”

“I want you to pay attention to things around you! Rather than keeping a one track mind about defeating the stupid problem that we have!” Lance stepped closer, voice raising.

Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder in warning, a gentle press of the pads of his fingers in order to keep him away; Keith was sure that if Lance got into his space it would end badly, in thrown punches and blood. But Lance has already tipped over the edge. He was mad, beyond just a little upset.

Lance mirrors Keith’s previous action and slaps his hand away, though after this he immediately shoves his other hand against Keith briskly, advancing on him. Keith has no choice but to back up, jerking with each impatient, short shove and step.

“You _never_ listen to me! What is it? You think that my advice isn’t as valuable as Shiro’s? Or anyone else on this team? Is that it? I don’t have enough respect from you yet? I’d expect I had _something_ with you since we’ve been at this for almost three years!”

“Back the fuck off, Lance!” Keith growls, finally resisting against a shove as he notes how close he is to running into Red.

He returns the pressure just as rough, makes Lance stumble back a half step. He’s tired of getting yelled at, he knows he wasn’t listening, everyone makes mistakes. He knows he fucked up! He knows! He hasn’t been able to fucking stop thinking about it!

Keith’s blood boils as he looks at Lance, meets his eyes. It’s clear that they’re about to fight, some shift in the air becoming charged with the emotions.

Lance’s face quickly falls, however. His attitude change can be compared to dumping cold water on someone.  

Lance’s eyebrows draw together in confusion for a moment as he looks down at himself. Keith is too mad to even ask what’s wrong until he tries to step forward himself.

His body isn’t moving, held stock still as if he wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon.

“What the fuck?” He spits, trying to jerk his shoulder back or move his hand. Keith feels the taught stretch of his body suit under his armor tighten at his attempt at motion and now he’s even more confused.

When Keith looks back up at Lance, the blue paladin’s cheeks are dusted pink and his shoulders relaxed. All the fight has suddenly left him, even the dark spark in his eyes. He catches Keith looking at him and immediately looks away.

“What the hell is this?” Keith demands, knowing Lance knows _something_. His muscles ache from not being able to exert the aggression he feels. If he doesn’t punch something or someone, namely Lance, he’s going to lose his mind.

“It’s our lions.” Lance says meekly, though there’s now heat under his tone, obvious to Keith that he was getting irritated. Keith doesn’t even understand how their lions have anything to do with this. They came out of Shiro’s supervision to handle this like adults, like paladins, but if their lions won’t even let them…

Lance drops to his knees where he stands, a surprised noise escaping his lips. He looked more as if he were kicked down, only caught from busting his kneecaps thanks to the armor. Keith has so many thoughts and concerns running through his head. And he can’t even dwell on them as he starts to walk forward. Of course stiffly, since it’s his suit forcing him to move. No matter how hard he struggles and thrashes he keeps moving towards Lance.

His struggling doesn’t last long.

He’s now distracted by Lance, by the suit moving up his neck like water. It morphs and crawls slickly and Lance doesn’t put up much of a fight as it curls under his jaw and chin looking like it was rubbing at his skin softly like some lover would.

“What the hell is happening?” Keith demands again, sweat gathering on his temples with his straining. Lance meets his eyes, about to speak but the suit nears his lips with an almost curious prod to the corner of his lips. He turns his head to the side quickly, mouth pursing shut.

“Lance!” Keith’s anger washes away with the sudden threat, worry taking its place.

He doesn’t understand what’s happening. He can’t call for help, his helmet was tossed across the room. He feels powerless, standing here watching Lance. He’s shocked Lance isn’t as panicked as he is, if anything he seems irritated and inconvenienced.

“If you struggle you’ll hurt yourself, just let them do what they need to, they won’t hurt you.” Lance says in a hurried breath. With how fast Lance was speaking Keith almost didn’t catch what he said. He realizes why Lance was speaking that way when he spots the black bit of the suit pressing into his mouth.

The red paladin’s skin is now crawling as he watches the suit shift and turn into a gag, a mouthguard that sticks to Lance’s teeth and practically glues his jaw shut. It reminds Keith of the kind of guards that football players on Earth would wear, big, obnoxious, and a hindrance to proper breathing.

Keith has no more time to worry, being forced to his knees beside Lance, facing the blue paladin’s back. He would feel awkward at the proximity in any other situation, but the fact Lance’s shoulder is against his chest and Keith can count the pretty brown eyelashes on Lance’s face right now isn’t Keith’s main concern.

His immobility is probably for the better, he might have shouldered Lance if he wasn't stuck.

Lance suddenly makes a wounded noise, eyebrows and bridge of his nose scrunching together when he pitches forward. Lance’s shoulders take the brunt of his hit as he lands on the floor, knees still stuck firmly in place and raising his ass up. His chin gently presses to the floor next, as if his head were gently being held.

Keith starts to get the niggling feeling like they’re just being played with like dolls.

Pressure builds against the front of his hips and his lower stomach, paired with the same increasing pressure on his shoulders and he has no choice but to bend at the waist. His arms move behind his back, thumbs slotting together in a mock of a parade rest. Keith sneers, tries to bring himself back up but his shoulders are shoved down roughly.

Lance is softly mumbling things behind his gag, not making any sense as Keith keeps trying to struggle and get free, despite Lance’s earlier warning.

He’s distracted enough that he doesn’t notice their rearrangement until it’s too late. Keith is now directly over Lance, pressed up against him fully, chest to back and hip to hip.

Needless to say, he’s startled when there’s heat between his legs, feeling wet and soft. It causes Keith to gasp and try and pull his hips back, but of course it’s not going to happen, the suit and armor has him locked in place.

Keith looks up at Lance with an apology on the tip of his tongue. It dies out when he spots the red tops of Lance’s ears and then the hint of his jaw working.

Keith’s entire body grows hot at the realization that the feeling against his dick is Lance’s _mouth_. The obvious press of his tongue makes Keith dizzy, eyes closing with a louder gasp when Lance dips his tongue forward and it feels like he’s sucking the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth. Gentle pressure wraps just under the head and presses, Lance’s lips Keith realizes, and then begins moving down. The feeling swallows every inch of Keith down, slowly, right to the hilt.

“Oh my god.” Keith croaks, feeling the uncomfortable jab of the edge of Lance’s jetpack into his temple as his head falls.

The gentle squeeze of Lance swallowing has his jaw dropping, feeling like he would cum if Lance swallowed around him like that again. Even though logically Keith knew there was no way for him to be feeling this, the clench and working of Lance’s throat is intense and makes him want to move for an entirely different purpose. To fuck into Lance’s throat, to hold Lance there until his eyes are rolling back and he’s clawing at Keith.

Of course he can’t move an inch, no thrusting, no tugging, nothing. It’s driving him insane to not be able to do something. He’s distantly aware that he’s moaning again, blood racing, and heart pounding in his ears.

“ _Lance_.”

Keith feels like the air in knocked out of his lungs when the sensations shift. It’s impossible to describe but the closest he can think of is that it’s layered. The obvious feeling of Lance gently sucking on him becomes background noise to the soft and wet clench of his ass. Keith would panic a bit more were he not being fucked stupid.

Lance’s hips bump back into Keith and he can feel the pressure slide deeper. Warmth and firm muscle press against his balls and every bit of Keith aches.

Sparks race down his spine and make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the muscles in his thighs tense. His sour mood from before is completely depleted and all he wants to do now is drive into Lance. Hard.

The suit around his hips shoves Keith forward harder. It’s a strange sensation but with Lace suddenly moaning from it, Keith isn’t about to complain. He’s embarrassed and shocked at the situation, wants nothing more than to get up and run away but simultaneously, if he’s stuck he may as well make the most of it, right?

Keith must be getting louder, because his own suit comes up around his mouth and seals his lips shut. It isn’t like Lance’s gag, rather it’s similar to if one were to stick duct tape onto his mouth.

Keith has no time to think too closely on the gag, not when Lance is suddenly making noise. It’s loud and rushed and Lance is obviously distressed.

Keith doesn’t make the connection that Lance is cumming until the sensations against his dick are tightening. He hisses, fingers aching to clench into fists but he can’t move. It just makes everything worse. Distantly he’s aware that he’s also moaning, hips freely moving and rutting against Lance.

When he comes back to himself and Lance relaxes around him Keith misses his opportunity to take advantage of the slacking suit, which had at some point let go of him from the waist down. But now it’s holding Keith back again, not letting him get up and run like he had originally planned.

Lance makes a miserable noise, head dropping when the sensations return again, mimicking the action of thrusting even if neither of the paladins are moving. Lance can feel Keith pushing into him deeper, slipping against his prostate on every other thrust as if he's not paying attention.

The steady pulse and heat of Lance makes Keith run closer and closer to his orgasm, despite not quite sure when he had gotten this worked up.

The feelings start in his fingertips, numb and tingling but good. It spreads to his toes and up his back, causing Keith to get lost in moaning Lance’s name.

Except the muzzle on his mouth prevents him from making any noise louder than a whimper.

His cock twitches weakly in his flight suit, hot spurts of cum trapped against his skin. Keith shakes from how good his orgasm is, how it draws everything out of him hard and breathlessly.

Lance moans because of it, Keith’s name babbled obscenely by his own gag. He can feel the other paladin’s cum inside of him, unnaturally hot and sticky.

He blames the heightened awareness and feelings on Blue or whatever energy is connecting their sensations.

They both sit there and breathe against each other while they come down from their orgasms. Heaving gasps through their noises turn into gentle breaths when their suits come away from their mouths, damp and pliant.

Keith is the first to notice the weight on his back, something reaching around his body to rub at his chest and sides gently. He understands now that it’s his flight suit touching him and not someone in the hangar with them. It doesn’t stop him from cautiously glancing over his shoulder just to make sure.

Red is looming over the two protectively, the massive lion putting their back to the hangar door that is still wide open. Their bright yellow eyes stare Keith down and the smugness radiating from the lion is apparent.

“You have so fucking much to explain.” Keith exhales.

Lance simply chuckles in reply.

“That I do. Except maybe you can give me like, ten minutes to get your dick out of my ass.”

“Lance!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh I hope you liked this, it's not beta'd so if any mistakes please let me know <3  
> This is part of my sentient suits au, you can find more on my tumblr: kurooos.tumblr.com


End file.
